Christmas Card
by Ems2729
Summary: Byakuya hates Christmas, but is upset when he doesn't receive a gift from the one person he wants one from...Or does he? I'm horrible with descriptions. A bit OOC


**Hello everyone. I know it is the day after Christmas. I started writing it yesterday, but I still wanted to publish it. Thanks for even clicking this story. I really hope you enjoy it. Oh and if you notice an error, send me a message and I'll fix it :) **

* * *

Once again it was Christmas time, and once again Byakuya he would be given many useless gifts from his family and subordinates. Byakuya couldn't wait for the work day to be over. Then he wouldn't have to wish anyone else a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays. He felt bitter towards the holidays because he didn't have a special someone share it with. People always wondered why he didn't remarry. He had said many times that though the death of his wife had left him heartbroken, he did not dismiss the idea of having someone else to love. The problem was that the ones who pursued the captain were female. Over the last few years, Byakuya has develop feelings for a male.

When he arrived to work, he noticed the abundance of gifts and cards from other people._ Why do people not understand that I despise this holiday? _ He sat at his desk and began to open the many gifts and compile a list of people who sent him things so he could return thank you cards. _This is such a tedious task. Next year I may have someone do this for me. _

Byakuya continued to compile the list of people for thank you cards_. Hm, that's strange, I noticed that Abarai didn't get me anything this year. He always leaves my gift on his desk on Christmas eve, because he's usually late to work. If there was one gift that I looked forward to, it would be his. He seemed to know my preferences better than anyone else. To say that I'm disappointed is an understatement. It is oddly hurtful knowing the man I love didn't get me a gift. I am surprised at how much this is upsetting. I gave him a pair of sunglasses from the world of the living yesterday as an early gift. Maybe he will give me one at the end of the day, if he ever arrives. _

Suddenly there was a crash at the door. _It seems that my lieutenant has finally decided to show up. _

"Captain! I'm sorry that I'm late. I over slept an-"

"I do not want to hear another one of your excuses, Lieutenant Abarai. You have been arriving late more and more, and because of that your work has been suffering. I am beginning to think that you no longer respect your position at my lieutenant. If that is the case, I can promptly remove you from your position and find someone who is willing to do the work. Sometime I believe that you desk is more reliable than you are, Abarai."

"I'm sorry Captain. I will get to work right away. I will not leave until all of my work is finished." _Lucky for me, it's Christmas, which means I have hardly any work to do anyway. That gives me more time to focus on other things. _

_I wonder if I was a bit harsh on him. _Byakuya thought to himself. _ Am I really that upset over not receiving a gift from him? _

After working nearly nonstop, he finally decided to call it a day Byakuya stood up from his desk. He noticed that his lieutenant was still working. _Lieutenant Abarai has been quiet all day. He has been writing a lot of reports. Maybe my last scolding has really sunk in. _

Byakuya went to use the restroom before gathering his belongings and returning home. Once he was out of sight, Renji decided to slip a card into his captain's haori. _Captain, I really hope you read this __card._

Byakuya arrived back into his office. Gathered his things, and wished his lieutenant a good night.

On is way home he couldn't stop thinking about Renji. Byakuya had loved the man for quite some time. He had thought about confessing his love to the other man, but he wasn't sure if Renji was even interested in males. Byakuya figured that it was better to just love him from a distance and just be happy with the developing relationship that they have. It may not be what he wanted, but he figured it would be enough.

When Byakuya arrived home, he took off his haori and noticed that something had fallen on the ground. _What's this? A card? It's probably another meaningless card._ Instead of reading the card, Byakuya set it on a shelf. _I am tired of this holiday. If the contents that are in that card were important, then the person should have spoken to me directly. _He finished undressing and began to get ready for bed. Byakuya laid there for what seemed like hours. All he could think about was the card. _Why is this card so bothersome. I may as well read it so I can finally get some sleep. I can then deal with the cowardice efforts of the person in the morning. _ Byakuya walked over to his shelf and opened the card.

**To Captain Kuchiki: **

** _I write you to say I love you. I write in hopes of you knowing how much I care. There hasn't been anything that has occurred in my life more beautiful than you. Actions may speak louder than words but this letter should come close. Everyday once we leave the office, I begin to fall into the darkest parts of my mind. Even though I show up late occasionally, I look forward to going to work so I can be next to you and see your face. I want to be by your side through thick and thin. Well, through thick and thin goes the old saying but I will try to make it thicker instead than thinner. My love for you shall never be extinguished, it will keep burning through time, for as long as I am in existence. Every man needs someone to love and I am happy that I have found someone that I love, even if the love isn't returned. If you can accept this love, then please come to the office around 11:00 tonight. If you do not show, then I will accept that you do not have feelings for me. If that is the case, please know that I do not regret telling you, because I will never regret falling in love with you. But I will request a transfer to another division. I hope to see you tonight. _**

_**Love, **_

**_Renji_**

Byakuya dropped the card. He was thankful that there wasn't anyone around to see him so full of shock. Quickly he looked at the clock. It read 11:27PM. Without a second thought, Byakuya rushed to the office to see if Renji was still there.

When he arrived, there was no one in the office. _"I'm too late! He now thinks that I do not have feelings for him."_ Byakuya walked over to Renji's desk._"I am sorry. I do love you and I cherish your company."_

"Captain? You love my desk?"

Byakuya turned around quickly to see that Renji was standing in the doorway. He had not noticed that he had been speaking outloud. His heart began to race as the redhead approached him.

"You came, Captain. I'm honestly surprised."

"Why are you still here Lieutenant Abarai? It is only a few minutes to Midnight. I was sure you had gone already."

"Well, once 11:00 came, I admit I was sad that you didn't show up. But for some reason, I felt the need to stay here a little bit longer. I was about to leave when I realized that left something in my desk. I'm happy that you are here, Captain! But one question. Do you love me, or my desk?"

Byakuya looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. However, he did have a small smile on his face. He looked up and Renji and noticed his big grin. "I believe I find your desk to be more company than you are, Lieutenant. Does this mean you worked on when you should have been working?"

With that, Renji let out a big laugh. "Sorry, captain, but yeah." He put his hand under Byakuya's chin, and moved their lips closer together. Byakuya was shocked at first, but decided pour his feelings into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Renji pulled Byakuya into a tight embrace.

"I know you hate this, but Merry Christmas. This has been the best gift ever!"

"Merry Christmas to you as well. I too find this to be the best gift that one can receive. I believe if I shared a Christmas with you, I would come to love the holiday.

With that, Renji gave him another kiss and just held the man that he loved.

END

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Thanks for taking the time to read it. If you liked the story (or even if you didn't) please leave me a comment so I know what you like (or what you didn't like). I really want to improve as a writer so I want to know what you think. You don't have to have an accoutn to do it either! You could also do it as a guest so you can do anonymous comments if you don't want me to know who you are.**


End file.
